


Broken trust

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Peggy's and Howard's friendship is shattered after she finds out a devastating secret.





	Broken trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that I wanted to share after re-watching Agent Carter.
> 
> I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

After Peggy broke into SSR and stole what Howard had told her, was a dangerous weapon in form of a metallic ball, she opened it to see a vial with blood and she looked at it closely and she shivered, hoping her suspicions were wrong and that her friend was not manipulating her, although her blood started to boil with anger.

* * *

Later, Peggy entered Howard's hideout as Howard got up. "Did you get it?"

Peggy slowly neared him with a dangerous look and Howard paled, realizing what happened. "What's in the vial?"

"What vial?" Howard asked, trying to play dumb.

"What's... in the vial?" Peggy repeated her question.

"You opened it." Howard realized.

"What's in the vial, Howard?" Peggy insisted, running out of patience.

"OK, you're angry…" Howard raised his hands, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not angry." Peggy shook her head, masking her feelings and hoping Howard would have the decency to be honest with her. "I'm just curious. What's in the vial?"

"You know. We both know." Howard said.

"I don't. Tell me." Peggy said slowly and she looked like she was inches away from snapping his neck as she neared him.

"Steve Rogers' blood." Howard confessed reluctantly.

Peggy immediately glared and sent a right hook to Howard's jaw. "You used me! You lied to me!"

"You hit me!" Howard protested.

"You don't get to use my reactions to your lies as the reason for your lies!" Peggy yelled back.

"Yes, I do, I know how much Steve meant to you because I know how much he meant to me. I was protecting you." Howard attempted to explain.

"Oh, don't pretend this is about me and my emotions!" Peggy shot back. "You were out to protect you!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to see this turmoil that you're in. Look at you." Howard said calmly.

"I trusted you, Howard!" Peggy exploded.

"I know and I was wrong. But you have to understand, a kid like me doesn't get to be where I'm at by…"

"What? Wanted for treason?" Peggy said sarcastically, interrupting Howard.

"I grew up on lower East Side, my father sold fruit, my mother sewed shirtwaists for a factory, let me tell you, you don't get to climb the American ladder without picking up some bad habits on the way." Howard explained. "There's a ceiling for certain types of people, based on how much money your parents have, your social class, your religion, your sex." Peggy had tears in her eyes as she felt betrayed. "And the only way to break through that ceiling sometimes is to lie, so that's my natural instinct. To lie. I shouldn't have lied to you." Howard admitted, ashamed of using his friend and hurting her feelings. "For that, trust me, I am truly sorry."

"Why did you have Steve's blood in the first place?" Peggy asked, trying to understand.

"I was one of the lead scientists on Project: Rebirth. 11 vials went to the government, one vial went to me." Howard replied. "Does the SSR know they have the vial?"

"Why shouldn't they have it?" Peggy questioned.

"The government's almost through their supply. If they know they have mine, they'll never give it back, even if you clear my name." Howard said.

"That still doesn't mean that you deserve to have Steve's blood." Peggy said hurtfully.

"You know, I believe that sample SR-53, that blood, Captain America's blood, holds the key to vaccines, medications, possibly even a cure for the common cold." Howard explained. "Steve Rogers may not still be with us but he can still save millions of people."

"And how many millions of dollars are you set to make?" Peggy snapped.

"What the hell do you think of me?" Howard demanded, offended.

"I think you're a man out for his own gain, no matter who you're charging. You are constantly finding holes to slither your way into in hope of finding loose change, only to cry when you're bitten by another snake." Peggy said scornfully, hurt that her friend had manipulated her like that. "You're a man, who says " _I love you_ ", whilst looking over a woman's shoulder into the mirror. Steve Rogers dedicated his mind, his body, his life to the SSR and to this country, not to your bank account. I made the same pledge but I'm not as good as Steve was, I forgot my pledge running around for you like a corporate spy. So thank you, Howard, for reminding me who Steve was and who I aspire to be."

"Peggy…" Howard attempted to explain himself but Peggy walked away, not trusting him anymore.

"I need some fresh air to get away from your stink. When I'm back, you'll be gone." Peggy said scornfully, banging the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I don't hate Howard, I can understand his position a bit and I don't doubt that he had sincere intentions in mind but first of all, Howard is a businessman and a capitalist but I doubt he'd ever betray his country. However, just to state some facts, he used Peggy to steal something she had thought was a dangerous WMD, when it was Steve's blood, which Howard had kept for his own purposes and no matter how sincere they were, this was a huge violation of Peggy's trust.
> 
> And people think that Peggy had some influence on Tony's life but you should know that she and Howard were at odds quite a bit, mainly because that Howard kept secret from Peggy that he had kept a sample of Steve's blood and lied to her about it, so that's why I did a transcript of the scene in this one-shot.
> 
> Perhaps, if he had been honest with her, maybe they'd be close enough for Peggy to have some influence on Tony's life.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
